


The Tickle Fight

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Rhett, Cheating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Facial, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've got to stop, Infidelity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, Tickling, and i made a thing, blowjobs on couches, enjoy, i really was trying to avoid smut, im sorry, implied bottom!rhett, implied top!link, its late, kind of, oh well, rhett and link - Freeform, rhett's beautiful waves, rhink, slutty rhett, tickle fight, top!Link, which is interesting because im more of a bottom!link type of person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Link initiates a tickle fight, Rhett finds a loophole to win.





	The Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to write some fluff for you all, but my dirty little heart decided on smut (again). Enjoy and PLEASE leave feed back, I live off of it
> 
> Much love, L

It starts with a little jab. Rhett is in the kitchen at the studio, blocking Link from grabbing the peanut butter in the cabinet behind him, and so Link pokes right below Rhett's rib, causing him to twitch to the side and let out a half amused-half annoyed yelp. "What the heck man?" Rhett hugs himself and Link grins triumphantly, getting into Rhett's space to grab his peanut butter. "I'm gonna get you back," Rhett warns him and Link just chuckles to himself as he grabs a spoon for his peanut butter and walks away.

The next time Rhett catches Link off guard, it's a late Thursday night and Link has fallen asleep on the couch (probably waiting for Rhett so they can head out together) Rhett smiles to himself and quietly makes his way to the sleeping man before running his fingertips lightly over the bottom of Link's socked foot. The foot twitches and Link shifts, Rhett doing it one more time before Link's knees come up to his stomach and he opens one eye. "Wha' the hell are you doing man? I was asleep!" 

Rhett's low victorious laugh echoes in the empty space and he claps a very sleepy and annoyed Link on the shoulder. "Payback." He says simply. The next few days have the men on high alert, making sure to tickle each other every chance they got until one day Rhett gets Link on the couch again, crowding him between his large body and the arm rest. Link's hands are out infront of him, grazing the front of Rhett's t-shirt until Rhett goes in for it, his fingers dancing along Link's sides, emitting a high pitched breathy laugh from Link, causing him to squirm practically under Rhett. Link tickles back, feeling the rumble of Rhett's laughter through the light touches, the both of them wiggling around on the couch with laughter. Rhett manages to grab Link's hands and pin them above his head, straddling Link until the both of them are done laughing. Link looks up at him, his chest rising and falling as he tries to regain his breath. 

"You win." He tells Rhett, but Rhett doesn't make an effort to release him or move, so they continue to look at each other until Rhett lets go of Link's wrists and drags his right hand down Link's forearm, bicep, and then side, ending his trail at Link's narrow little waist. Link swallows hard and Rhett sees his adam's apple bob. He leans back onto his heels, but doesn't get off of Link, placing his weight down on Link's crotch and Link feels his dick throb in anticipation. 

"Y're so pretty Link." Rhett tells him softly, and even though Rhett let go of his wrists long ago, they're still up over his head and Rhett's fingers are tracing the small amount of elastic from Link's briefs that are peaking out of his too-tight jeans. Link swallows again, his mouth uncomfortably dry and he gives Rhett a look that hopefully demonstrates that he's ready to take all that Rhett is willing to give. Thankfully Rhett understands well enough and his right hand finds its way up into Link's shirt, a thumb gently flicking his left nipple. Link twitches, his body pushin upwards into Rhett and Rhett's eyes twinkle, grabbing the hem of Link's shirt to pull it off of him. Once the shirt is off, Rhett's lips are on his neck and a large hand is pushing into the front of his jeans, brushing against the coarse hair around his dick, coming up to wrap around his shaft and Link feels like he can't breathe. 

"Holy fuck," is all Link can sputter out before Rhett shifts down lower and suddenly his mouth is on his lower stomach and his v-line, hands unzipping his jeans and pulling out his half-hard cock. Rhett gives it an experimental squeeze and Link closes his eyes, feeling his dick twitch. Rhett's mouth practically waters and he wraps his lips around the head, Link's hands finding their way into Rhett's soft waves. Rhett always claims that he has a small mouth, but the way he's swallowing down Link's cock until his nose is pressed up against the zipper of Link's jeans screams otherwise and Link feels like his soul has left his body in the best way possible. "Holy fuck." Link looks down and his eyes meet Rhett's, and Rhett is coming up for air, sliding his tongue messily up the slightly pronounced vein on the side of Link's dick. "Christ, Rhett; good gracious" Link whines when Rhett swallows him down again, causing Link to pull at Rhett's hair and thrust into his mouth and Rhett actually moans at that, gripping Link's hips and squeezing, allowing him to fuck his face. The sight of Rhett on his knees with his back arched and a mouthful of Link's dick is enough to have Link pull out and paint Rhett's pretty pink cheeks, bushy beard and delicious lips with his come. Rhett opens his mouth letting whatever's left land on his tongue and then he's licking his lips, using one of his fingers to wipe the mess off his cheek and suck it off. Link's dick gives a weak twitch when he sees that happen, but he tucks himself back into his jeans and reaches over for some tissue paper to wipe the rest of his little experience off Rhett's beard. Rhett watches him and Link clears his throat, moving around Rhett's face with a hand on his jaw to get most of the come out. "If you keep lookin' at me like that I'm gonna have to fuck you." Rhett's eyes close and he doesn't respond, but the way he bites at his bottom lip and then presses a kiss to the inside of Link's wrist has him practically ready for round two. "I don't think we should have tickle fights anymore." Link says and his voice sounds hoarse, as if he had been the one sucking dick.

Rhett's eyes open at that and he smiles almost innocently at Link. "Really?" He says and Link sits up when Rhett straddles him. He presses a kiss to Link's lips and Link can taste himself on him, the thought lighting a small flame in the pit of his stomach. "I think we should have one every day." All Link can do is kiss him again.


End file.
